User blog:Wyvern 0m3g4/The 12 Days of Adventure
Yo everyone! Wanna know what happens when Wyvern gets bored during the holiday season? He begins to somehow think of One Piece and Christmas all at the same time! lol So what was the result of all this? A rather One Piece-esque take on "The 12 Days of Christmas" that I just created about an hour ago. Again, this was totally out of boredom, and I simply thought this up for a laugh or two (and indeed, I found myself chuckling at some parts.) So consider this an early Christmas present from me to all of you! AND YES! THIS IS FOR YOU, EVEN IF YOU DON'T CELEBRATE CHRISTMAS!! ACCEPT THE GIFT LIKE A TRUE PIRATE!! Ready? Here it goes! PLAY THE MUSIC, BROOK!!! Bach: Sorry, Brook couldn't make it, and Apoo was busy. So I came instead. Me: Damn it, all we could get is Brick... -_- (Bach) Bach: IT'S...!! Ah, whatever. In the spirit of the holidays, i'll just start playing now. playing music The 12 Days of Adventure! (To save time, we're counting down from 12 right away. If you wanna sing this traditionally, I suggest you start from the bottom up, and follow the song's traditional pattern. Also, just for laughs, I tried singing this in the voices of several canon characters. They'll be listed in brackets next to the day they're singing.) Robin: On the 12th day of Christmas, my true love gave to me: Doce Fleur. of the 11 Supernova. I chose Law: On the 11th day of Christmas, my true love gave to me: The 11 Supernova. Drake: On the 10th day of Christmas, my true love gave to me: X Drake. Hancock: On the 9th day of Christmas, my true love gave to me: The Kuja tribe. ("Ja" is optional, if you want.) Usopp: On the 8th day of Christmas, my true love gave to me: 8,000 followers. of the Shichibukai. I chose Mihawk: On the 7th day of Christmas, my true love gave to me: The 7 Warlords. Franky: On the 6th day of Christmas, my true love gave to me: Pirates Docking 6. Usopp: On the 5th day of Christmas, my true love gave to me: 5~-Ton Hammer~. Nami: On the 4th day of Christmas, my true love gave to me: The four Blues. Zoro: On the 3rd day of Christmas, my true love gave to me: Santouryuu. Sanji: On the 2nd day of Christmas, my true love gave to me: Two Mellorines~. Luffy: On the 1st day of Christmas, my true love gave to me: (And) The One Piece. Yeah, I know you're supposed to omit the "___ day of Christmas" part when counting down, but I kept that in, just in case people decided to read upwards, instead of downwards. Personally, I lol'ed at what I wrote for Sanji and Franky. XD I tried to make this as humorous as possible, by the way. Anyway, enough rambling on my end. I hope you all enjoyed this little ditty. Bach: Oi, don't forget to thank me for the music! Me: Noone came for the music, dumbass. >_> Bach: EHHHHHH?!!!! Category:Blog posts